


On the threshold

by ProfSeiko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfSeiko/pseuds/ProfSeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco goes to stay at Jeans house during school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the threshold

”He was a little nervous as he rang the doorbell.  
….”

No one answered. He rang again. No one answered. He sat down his luggage and went over to the window to peek in. It did not seem like anyone was home.  
Marco went over and picked up his phone, and went through his contacts, looking for the name “Jean”.   
Jean was the name of the guy Marco was going to stay with while going to school in France. They were old friends who had met over the internet a few years before that.  
When Marco had told Jean that he was going to France to study, Jean had without even asking his parents said that he could come live with him. And so it became that Marco by the end of the summer vacation packed his thing and flew to France.  
Now Marco was standing there trying to get a hold of Jean, who did not pick up his phone. Marco was jetlagged, and did not know where to go. He sat down and by his luggage to wait for Jean to get home. The minutes ticked on tediously, and yet still no sign of Jean. Marco was not sure how long he sat there, as time drug out, but at some point, he began to nod off.  
Marco woke up by the sound of a car pulling in. It was a silver Porsche with a blond-haired woman sitting behind the steering wheel.  
It has already begun to get dark. Marco looked down at his phone 3 messages. All from jean. ”I got stuck in traffic, I will be a little late.” ”My mom comes home in an hour” ”hello?”  
Marco ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.  
Jeans mom got out of the car and walked up to Marco with a confused look on her face, “Who are you?”  
” Nice to meet you…I mean… I am Marco” Marco held his hand out and shook her hand.  
”Ohh, so YOU ARE Marco. Sweetheart I am so sorry that you had to sit out here in the cold” The woman locked up the door and kicked off her shoes. Marco carried his luggage indoors.  
”I guess you never really did get to see much of me, miss. Kirschtein” Marco smiled and scratched himself in the neck. Being a bit uncomfortable, he shifted the weight unto his other leg.  
”Oh just because we did not talk much does not mean I did not hear of you. Jean always showed me pictures of you, or talked about you whe...” Jeans mom was interrupted by Jean.  
”Mom you FORGOT to lock your car!” Jean was standing in the door with a grocery bag, glaring at his mother.  
A few days flew by with Marco getting comfortable in his new home, and Jean showing him around in the neighbourhood.  
School came, and so did studying, Marco was studying to become a doctor, and Jean was majoring in art.  
When they weren't buried in homework Marco and Jean played videogames or hung out with some of Jeans friends.  
What felt like a week had actually been a whole year. Marco was done in school for this year, and was soon going home. Marco wanted to go back next year. He had to go back.

…. (The year had flown by and he had to leave etcetcetc.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is was actually a school assignment. - However I decided that I should post it anyways.. Just to get some feedback + its good for my english practice. (Im a dane... ahahaha) Its only a page long and I dont know if I'll do anything like this again. Since my talent is art and not writing.


End file.
